Should've Listened
by BreathlessFlame
Summary: What did I do to deserve this pain? I swear, if there is no way to get him back, I will lay down and die." Anguish. Rated T, akuroku love. Axel lost Roxas, but in process of getting him back, he has to survive a meeting with an old...friend of sorts
1. Drifting in Dreamland

**Author's Note**: hey everybody. This is an akuroku story, if you don't know. I've got the whole thing written, just needs to be typed up. So, read and review, if you want. I like those lots. Also, I'll be writing a prequel for this story. It'll be cool, I hope.

PS- the chapter names are songs I listened to while writing! I would listen to them while reading. But you may not find this one; it's one of my mom's serenity songs.

**Disclaimer**: I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts. But alas, I do not. So, don't sue me.

* * *

_Should've Listened._

**Chapter 1**- Drifting in Dreamland

Sunlight streamed in though the window, whispering warmth onto the sleeping pair. This made Axel wake to see Roxas's blonde hair, his eyes closed with dark lashes shut and a small smile on those tender pink lips.

Axel wished this heaven would go on forever.

* * *

Axel woke with a start. 'Something is very wrong…' he thought.

The night sky could be seen through the window, stars glinting maliciously, almost laughing at him. The moon, anorexicly skinny, wavered in the sea of stars. This small bit of light casted an eerie glow on the situation:

Roxas was gone.

* * *

**A/N**- yep, that's it for chapter one. Chapter two will be up within the hour. I really liked this drabble, and the next chapters will be longer. I personally like starting simple, is all.


	2. Should've Listened

**Author's Note**- next chapter is here! Yay! I would listen to the song indicated by the chapter name while reading the chapter because that's the song I listened to while writing the chapter, k?

**Denial**- another word for disclaimer. No, I don't own. So don't sue me.

* * *

_Should've Listened_

**Chapter 2**- Should've Listened.

Immediately, Axel clicked on the light. "What in holy hell…" he murmured.

All his clothes were strewn about haphazardly. The long mirror was cracked, and dresser drawers were pulled out and dumped. No sign of Roxas, but Axel's computer, TV, and guitar were missing.

He walked out of the bedroom. All the pictures were either missing or torn to pieces. Holes in the wall were apparent, as though someone punched through the drywall in anger.

Going through the living room, taking in the rips in the furniture and broken chair legs, he walked outside.

On the driveway were Axel's TV and computer, smashed beyond recognition. He looked up to see the second floor bathroom window open. He cursed under his breath when he found his pair of pants he wore yesterday lying in a pile next to the TV, his wallet lying next to them innocently.

Axel bent down slowly to pick it up, cursing again when he realized all the munny gone and the credit cards missing. He picked up the pants, feeling the pockets, sighing when he couldn't find his keys. His car was still here, but his partner, his one love, his everything, was gone.

Picking up his guitar case, he opened it and, sitting in the wreckage, started to sing.

* * *

Dawn came upon the dreary situation too quickly. Passerbys on their way to work slowed down to listen to the sad song and stare at the wreckage. Demyx, Axel's best friend, happened to walk by, also on his way to work. All he said was, "I'll call in sick today."

* * *

Author's note- So, that's the next. I'll keep typing and post the next chapter during the week sometime.


	3. Twenty Years Forgotten

****

This chapter is dedicated to SharpiesInAGayRainbow.

She's my first reviewer and alert person! Much love, hun.

Author's Note- And then there were three. So this is chapter three. Please, read and review. T'would be nice. And this chapter is super long for you great people. So many hits already! -faints- also... my cat is humping my blanket. just because it's furry. i am scarred for life. ... freak.

Also, listen to Forgotten by Avril Lavigne during Roxas's pov, then listen to Twenty Years by Placebo. I recommend watching the music video for twenty years because then you'll get the connection better.

Claimer of Dis: ease. This story has uncomfortable situations for the characters, so I don't own. And I don't know why or how that makes sense… -'

* * *

Chapter 3- Twenty Years Forgotten.

Roxas's PoV

'_I feel so horrible!' _one voice said. _'He deserves it, what he did to you!'_ the other countered.

"Shut up, both of you!" Roxas yelled aloud while running. He was planning to go to his twin brother, Sora's house. Sora lived about two miles away.

Arriving on the front step, he rang the doorbell, wincing at the time.

Inside the house, Sora was grumbling inside his bedroom, hearing the doorbell that woke him. Then he perked up. "It could be Riku! Why at-" he checked the clock, "-5:42 in the morning, I don't know." He bounded down the stairs and pulled the door open.

"Roxas? I haven't seen you in a year!" Sora exclaimed.

"I know. I'm sorry, you know, college and-"

"-and homework, and a new someone, c'mon. I'll make you some Earl Grey, your favourite."

"Really?" Roxas said, hopefully.

Sora rolled his eyes. Then, with added seriousness, "If you tell me the whole story," he said.

Roxas protested, "But there's no-"

Sora shushed him. "I can tell you're upset, I'm your twin. And why else would you be on my doorstep at 5:50 in the morning?" They both chuckled.

"You know me too well," Roxas replied, walking inside the house.

"-and that's the whole thing," Roxas said, sipping his tea.

"Wow." Sora leaned back in his chair. "How could you tell?"

"Well, he's been off for at least two weeks." The thought brought tears to his eyes. "How could he? I thought… I thought-" A tear rolled down Roxas' cheek. "I thought I was good enough!"

**Flashback**

_A phone ringing brought Roxas to consciousness. He tried getting up but was fiercely pulled down again. "Axel, the phone won't pick itself up."_

_The redhead replied with a muffled "mmpf" and let go. Roxas walked over to the phone and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"_

"_Roxy! I have to tell you something important. Make sure you're alone." Namine's voice came clean and clear through the phone. _

"_I'll be right back, Axel!" he called to his lover, still lying in bed. Roxas walked down the hall and turned into the den. "Alright, I'm alone."_

"_Roxas, please don't yell at me when I tell you. Okay?"_

_Roxas immediately got worried. Namine never calls him by his name. "What is it?"_

"_Roxas, I've been hearing that Axel's been sleeping around again. Multiple guys." Roxas was shocked. "I also heard he's started his old habits."_

_Before Roxas knew him, Axel was in a gang called Organization XIII and heavily addicted to meth. In the gang, he would prostitute himself to the other members to get enough money for his addiction. When Axel met Roxas, he was willing to change- just for him. He went through rehab; never saw the gang again, just for the blonde. They started dating seven months ago and Roxas moved in two months ago._

_Hearing footsteps in the hallway, Roxas quickly said, "Namine, I have to go. Thanks for telling me."_

_He set the phone down as Axel wrapped his arms around his small blonde. "I got cold," he said with a small smile._

"_Axel, that's enough. I've got to go in early for school." Roxas sounded empty, cold, a stone in Axel's arms._

"_Sorry." Axel drew away quietly._

_**Later that night**_

_As Roxas jingled the key in the lock to his condo, the door was pulled open to reveal Axel. "You're later than usual. I was worried."_

_A small fake smile was pulled on quickly. "Sorry, I forgot to call. What's for dinner?"_

"_My specialty! Spaghetti and meatballs!"_

_A true smile replaced the old. "Thanks Axel. You're the best." He slid his arms around the redhead's lanky frame._

"_Hey, I knew you were having a bad day. Sea salt ice cream for dessert, too."_

_A foxy grin replaced the smile. "And-?" the blonde asked, remembering old times._

"_Earl Grey with lemon and honey, Your Highness," Axel replied, swooping down to pick up the smaller bridal style. _

"_Hey put me down!" He couldn't believe his beloved would do that. _

_And what he was planning to do about it._

**End Flashback**

Roxas sobbed, collapsing into a heap on the table. Sora, feeling his anguish through their twin bond, pulled Roxas into him, letting the tears fall on his shirt.

* * *

**Axel's PoV**

"Axel? Care to explain?" Demyx asked tentatively.

Axel dropped his gaze to the ground. "Let's clean up first…"

"Alright…"

Trotting through the house, Demyx wondered what had happened to cause this whole situation. Axel's bedroom was the worst. The mirror had a long crack in it lengthways. Clothes were haphazardly tossed along with the drawers they were supposed to be in. One closet door was hanging off half a hinge and was wobbling dangerously.

Basically, a raging tornado swept through Axel's fragile life.

Sighing quietly, Demyx helped pick up the pieces.

While cleaning Axel's place, Demyx studied him. Something seemed different. Looking carefully, Axel's hair was still red and out of control, green eyes still outlined with a thin line of kohl, and one small triangle under each eye. Nothing had really- No. Wait. Where was that little light, the sparkle in his eyes? Where was the life?

Stopping abruptly, Axel questioned, "What're you staring at?"

"Ax, **what happened**? The last time you looked this much like the walking dead was… um, well, we won't go there. But that aside, what is it? Where's the Axel I know?"

Axel just stared at him with those lifeless eyes and said, "Half of you I am ran away this morning. I keep calling but it won't come back. What did I do wrong?" A tear glistened on both triangles under his eyes. "What did I do to deserve this pain?" Another tear. "I swear, if there is no way to get him back, I will lie down and die." And for the first time in over a decade, Axel collapsed on the floor, sobbing, pouring out all the pain into his tears.

**Anguish.**

* * *

A/N- so… there's much sadness in this chapter. And it's really long. Like, 1,000 words long. Wow. I mean, wow. Thanks for your support!

Oh and! i've already gotten 39 hits! omfg, thank you guys soooo much!! hearts galore


	4. And then there was dialogue

**A/N-** wow, chapter 4 already…. Hm… Well, this one is for my 2 other alert people **BokuraNoLoveStyle** and **Whisper-Otonashi**. Thanks for both of you!

So I was sad last chapter. Do you want to know why? No one reviewed. I'll keep putting up this story because it's my pride and joy, but I would like more reviews. Cookies for everyone who reviews now! I have chocolate chip, caramel, and butterscotch chip.

And I'm really sorry about the HUGE wait, but school's finally over and I can finally type for unlimited amounts of time! So I'm going to type up the rest of this story and sit down and write the rest of the story that comes before this. A prologue? Right? Okay, great… so yeah… Hoping to have this finally done within the next month or so…

Thanks again!

There aren't any songs for this chapter because, well, there weren't a lot of situations. It was more talking… so… um, Thanks for reading…

Disclaimer: Do I really need to put these up…

* * *

**Chapter 4-** And then there was dialogue…

* * *

Around lunch, Demyx made some cold cut sandwiches and sat down with Axel to get the whole story.

"Alright, when did you see a change in Roxas's behavior?" he asked.

"Probably two days ago. What happened was, we were lying in bed when the phone rang. Roxas went to go get it, I protested, he got up, got the phone, and went to the den. I gave him five minutes and then I went after him because the bed was getting cold. I went behind him to hug him and he was abnormally cold to me, really harsh and unfeeling. Said he had to go into school early. I had to let him go." Axel trailed off.

"So what happened after that?"

"That night I made his favorite dinner, complete with sea salt ice cream and Earl Grey."

"Anything else happen?" Demyx waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Axel gave a short, harsh bark of laughter. "Haha, you had me going there. No, he was way too off. Then last night…" Axel trailed off again.

Demyx hummed in displeasure. "Well, he wouldn't have left without a reason, right?"Axel nodded. "So, if we call the person he last talked to, we may get the answers we need."

"Really?" Axel wondered.

"Well, from what I can tell, it seems like he started acting strange after the phone call. Am I right?"

Axel thought about it for a while. "Yeah, you _are_ right! I never would have thought of that. Thanks, Dem." He leaned over and pulled Demyx into a fierce hug. "Thank you so much. I knew I picked right for my best friend."

"Hey, don't get _me_ all emotional now!" Demyx laughed, feeling all giddy inside. "Thanks, Ax. Now, let's go see who called…"

* * *

After Roxas's slight break-down, Sora decided that they should do something fun, like go night clubbing. Unfortunately, Sora only knows where the raves are, not the night clubs. Sure, Roxas has been to his fair share of raves, but not necessarily the type of raves Sora might go to. Roxas is more black, white, and neon scene-type of rave, but Sora knows the random ones that pop up out of nowhere, just planned that night and is for college students mostly.

The problem was, Sora didn't want to go to one of Roxas's raves, and he certainly wasn't going to wear eyeliner.

"Just a little bit, Sora. I promised the eyeliner won't attack you." Roxas pouted, knowing it worked for everyone else. "Please?"

Sora was a little peeved. "Roxas, I'm immune to your pout because _I use the same one_! See?" He pouted.

"That's creepy." Roxas frowned.

Sora shivered. "I know."

Hailing down a taxi outside of Sora's apartment, the two were bickering over which rave or nightclub to go to. Sora just found out about one of the many just-planned raves Kairi was at and wanted to go there, but Roxas wanted to go to his favorite rave at Block 122. Sora gave in because of his twin's current "situation".

"To Block 122, please," they asked at the same time.

The driver gave them a weird look. "If you say so…"

* * *

After telling Axel about his plan, Demyx ran to the phone. He clicked through the caller ID and saw that Namine had called early in the morning. "Hey Axel, I think it was Namine that called."

"Well that does make sense. She's one of Roxy's good friends." Axel pondered what she could have told Roxas.

"I'll call her!" Demyx announced. He dialed the number on his cell phone and on the third ring, Namine answered out of breath.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nam. It's Demyx. How are you?"

"Oh, hey Demyx. I'm doing alright. What's up?"

Demyx hadn't really planned for anything after the initial calling of Namine, so he made something up on the spot. "Roxas is over here and he's really upset. He won't tell me what's going on. I thought I'd call you and see if you know anything."

"Actually, I had called Roxas and told him some news…"

"What did you tell him? I just want to help."

"Well, isn't Axel in the Organization again?" Demyx was silent. "Isn't… he?"

"No…no, he's not," Demyx said slowly.

"…Oh my God… I've… I've d-done something incredibly wr-wrong. D-Demy, I-I'm so sorry!" Namine was sobbing now. "D-Demyx, can you tell Roxas and A—" her voice cracked, "Can you tell them I'm so, so sorry! Please tell them… I f-feel h-horrible! I was jus-just trying t-to help!" She sounded so helpless…

"Shh, shh, Namine, I'll get everything sorted out. You just help yourself, okay? Don't do anything stupid, alright? I'll check up on you later. Okay?"

Namine hiccupped for what seemed like the 200th time. "O-Okay. Please tell them I'm so sor-sorry."

"Of course. Bye Nam." Demyx clicked the off button. "…Did you hear all that?"

Axel nodded silently. "Let's keep cleaning. We'll try making this better later."

* * *

**A/N-** So yeah. Um... Well, that was shorter than I imagined, but I'll put up another chapter over the weekend or I'll get it typed, not have Internet, and I'll put it up Monday. So, thanks again!

The next chapter is one I like a lot. So I'll have fun….

Hey! Visit my deviantart page here: cryscrimsontears (dot) deviantart (dot) com just take out the spaces and replace the dots with .

Thanks again!


End file.
